The Perfect Moment Not!
by addicted-2-oxygen
Summary: New mutants Lindsay and Collin struggle to have their perfect day as the Flock, and other things out of their control, work against them subconsciously. Rated T to be safe...


**Hey everyone! This is a one-shot I wrote for my best ever friend Lindsay (**HeartfeltAngel**)'s birthday :) It takes place just after my other story **_**Nudge's Maximum Ride**_** ended... Hope you guys like it!**

Collin looked happily down at the girl who sat beside him, smiling at her with a bemused smile on his face. _How the hell do I deserve her?_ He thought as she grabbed a cookie from the packet that lay on the table beside them. The sounds of Paramore blasted from the portable speakers, filling the room with loud music that the others who were downstairs could feel pulsating through the house.

His arm snaked around her, pulling her tightly into her and breathing in her familiar scent. She laughed as he whispered into her ear, smoothing down her silky smooth hair with his other hand. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, singing along to the rock music with a crystal clear voice, laughing at Collin's attempt at mimicking Hayley Williams, and pushing him jokingly off the sofa.

The teenage boy clambered back on the couch, ruffling the girl's light brown hair and tugging on the ends of her dark hoodie. Lindsay rolled her eyes at him, giving the boy a teasing pack on the cheek, before punching him lightly in the shoulder. 'Hey, that hurt!' He cried out, his black eyes widening in shock, 'You're stronger than you look.'

The tv characters danced around brightly in the backround, neither of the teenagers paying the slightest bit of attention to the show, their attention fixated on each other. Collin moaned in fake agony, rolling around and knocking everything off the sofa. 'Damn,' Lindsay cursed as the cookies spilled onto the floor, sending her scrambling around on all fours after them, 'Seriously, Collin, mess with my cookies one more time and I will hurt you.' He raised his hands in defeat as the girl threw a chocolate chip cookie at him, a playful scowl on her face.

Her usual black and gray attire had been altered slightly today, a pair of bright red converse on her feet. The cheeky smile on her face shone at Collin as he chucked an empty plastic bottle back at her, Lindsay screaming with happiness as she came under fire of whatever the teenage boy could get his hands on. They stopped with a start as one of the objects crashed into an old looking vase, which was knocked off the shelf it had been sitting on, falling to the wooden floor with a crash and instantly shattering.

'Shit...' Collin trailed off as the sounds of footsteps thudded up the stairs after a few minutes. The girl flung herself at the door, barring the intruder's entry, as Collin tried frantically to piece the shards of pottery back together with his hands, the metal glove-like contraption that was permanently fixed to his hand, thanks to the sadistic scientists at the School, getting in the way and breaking the pieces even more. Lindsay shot an angered look at him, rolling her blue eyes as the boy turned his desperate dark eyes towards her.

'What the hell was that?' Max yelled from the other side of the blocked door, 'I swear, if that's the blue vase with the little flowers that we can't throw out because Mom looks for it everytime she comes over, I'm going to kill one of you!' A quick glance at the ruined vase on the floor confirmed their worst fears – it was _the_ vase. They cast anxious glances at each other, trying to figure out what they could do to avoid the wrath of Maximum Ride.

_Run_? Collin mouthed at Lindsay, his eyes flickering towards the half open window in the corner. She hesitated, all her weight still against the door as Max started to ram her shoulder against the door, all the while yelling, 'Let me in damnit, Lindsay! I know it's you, because Collin would have caved by now... You guys aren't getting any dinner tonight if you don't let me in within the next five seconds!'

The girl on the other side of the door started to count. The other two teenagers cast devious glances at each other, Collin inching towards the window, easing it open with a wink at Lindsay. The second she reached five, the teen in the bright red converse launched herself at the window, following the boy as he jumped out the window and hit the ground running. Lindsay opened her jet black wings before she could go splat on the ground, swooping up in the air with a tinkling laugh.

Max hung out the window, smiling as she tried to give them her best death stare. 'See you at dinner, Max,' Collin yelled back at the figure in the window who stood with her arms crossed. The last thing they heard from Max was a half hearted yell that made them grin as they knew they'd been forgiven.

'You'd better not be late or else... I'll give your portions to Nudge, Iggy and the Gasman!' This last part made them wince; those three would eat anything that was put in front of them. Lindsay nose-dived down to the forest floor where Collin was running, easily dodging the trees that loomed out of the partial darkness. They laughed as the two teenagers came to a halt under a large oak tree that held many memories for the teens.

They collapsed down on the ground, laughing so hard they were almost crying. 'That,' Collin gasped, 'was _classic_!' Lindsay nodded breathlessly in agreement, rolling over so she was resting her weight on Collin. His muscled chest rose and fell with his breathing, the beating of his heart a comfort to the girl as she laid her head against his chest, listening for the familiar _**thump-thump**_ of his heartbeat.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, just looking up at the glimpses of sky that were filtered in through the canopy of trees. 'Do you think Max will freak when we get home?' Lindsay asked absentmindedly, as she made shaped put of the distant clouds.

'Nah, she'll be well over it, it's not like she actually liked the thing anyway,' Collin turned his head to look at Lindsay's perfect face, her glossy black wings erupting from her back like an angel's. 'I just hope she doesn't go through with her threat and give our portions to Nudge and Gaz... They _will_ demolish them.' A giggle burst out of Lindsay as she pictured the scene.

'We'd better not be late than!' Silence descended upon them once again, not the awkward kind though. It was the kind of silence where both participants are perfectly comfortable, not needing to use words to stay connected. Collin stared at Lindsay as she spread her wings out further, sighing as she felt the grass tickling them. The teenage boy reached out with his metal clad hand and gently pushed her layered hair out of her sparkling blue eyes, his own black irises smouldering like coals as she smiled up at him.

He leaned in slowly, planting a kiss on her smooth lips, deepening the kiss as she started to kiss him back, snuggling further into him. They kissed on and off for a while, not keeping track of time as they lay under the old tree. Just as Collin's lips had started to skim down her neck, they were sharply interrupted by a large flash of light and a loud _**boom!**_ The teens were enveloped in a thick black smoke seconds later, Lindsay screaming, her thin hands clutching onto Collin's shirt.

As the smoke cleared, they saw a small figure drop out of a nearby tree and start running towards them, waving his arms frantically. 'Collin!' Lindsay shrieked as Collin pushed her behind him and got into a fighting stance. The small person that was hurrying towards them had hair that stuck up awkwardly, vibrant green sneakers whose laces were undone, and a black hoodie with a picture of a cartoon bomb on it.

'Gaz?' Collin called out cautiously as the person neared them, 'Is that you, buddy?'

'What the heck are you guys doing? This is where Iggy and I practise our bombs without Max knowing... You won't tell, will you?' The girl let out a hysterical laugh of relief as the young boy gestured frantically at them with his hands, wrapping her arms around the soot covered Gasman. Collin ruffled the kid's blackened hair with a grin, punching him on the shoulder as the younger boy tried to struggle away.

'What were you guys doing out here anyway?' The Gasman asked, curious as to what two members of his slightly odd family were doing out in the middle of nowhere. 'It's nearly dinner.'

'You really wanna know?' Gazzy nodded, his baby-blue eyes wide and unsuspecting. 'Well, if you insist...' With that, Collin swept Lindsay into his arms and kissed her full on the mouth, much to the girl's surprise. She squealed and kissed him back, both of them smiling at the Gasman's cry of disgust.

'What are you doing?' He screamed, stumbling backwards and trying to cover his eyes. They broke apart, laughing as the kid ran blindly back towards the house. 'That's disgusting!' The two teens exchanged a look that was full of wicked humour as they watched Gaz's retreating back with a smile at each other. Some things never change.

'Where were we?' Collin asked as Lindsay felt Collin's strong arms wrapping around her gently. They backed up until Collin was pressed against a tree, their lips gently touching the whole time. 'I love y—'

'GUYS... DINNER'S READY!' The sound of Iggy's loud and sometimes obnoxious voice echoed around the forest, yanking the two teenagers out of their thoughts, making Collin groan in pent up frustration, Lindsay scuffing her bright red shoes against the tree, rolling her eyes to heaven.

'Oh for God's sakes...'

**Well, that's the end of my little birthday one-shot to Lindsay! Happy Birthday, buddy :) That's me done for the year, phew! *wipes imaginary sweat from her forehead* Anyway, if you have time, send her a 'Happy Birthday' PM on Tuesday (the 7****th****)! Love ya, Lindz...**

**Please review, and if you liked my OCs, read my just-completed story **_**Nudge's Maximum Ride**_** to get up to date on their adventures! Thanks for reading, and any feed-back is greatly appreciated (Aaagh, I sounded kinda smart there O.o)!**

**Peace Out,  
addicted-2-oxygen x**


End file.
